1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly to an image display device which can reference an entire image larger than a display screen by a panning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art image display device, when an image larger than a display screen is to be referenced, one of several methods is used. In one method, the image is displayed in a reduced scale. It is suitable to observe the entire image but a detail of the image cannot be observed. In another method, a display area of the image is shifted to scan the entire image. This is called a panning operation. In the prior art device, the image scan is instructed by a conventional keyboard. Accordingly, the image scan by an intuitive motion of an operator while he/she watches the screen cannot be attained.